walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Electric Guitars
The following are licensed guitars an accessories made by Artist Series Guitar and Peavey Electronics. Artist Series Guitar AMC teamed up with Artist Series Guitar to offer an exclusive The Walking Dead guitar collection. These limited edition guitars feature TV series photography and never-before-seen artwork created by ASG as well as artists like Alex Ross. The instruments are crafted with high quality ASG Arsenal Pickups, Grover Tuners, a Hand-Carved Mahogany Top and a Dark Rosewood Fingerboard with Mother-of-Pearl Inlays. Nine guitars debuted during 2014 San Diego Comic Con from July 24 through July 27.AMC Teams Up With Artist Series Guitar to Offer Exclusive The Walking Dead Collection Guitars The Walking Dead 'Alex Ross' Electric Guitar Limited Edition.jpg|The Walking Dead 'Alex Ross' Electric Guitar Limited Edition The Walking Dead 'Cold Steel' Electric Guitar Limited Edition.jpg|The Walking Dead 'Cold Steel' Electric Guitar Limited Edition The Walking Dead 'Crossbow' Electric Guitar Limited Edition.jpg|The Walking Dead 'Crossbow' Electric Guitar Limited Edition The Walking Dead 'Dead Inside' Guitar Vision Collection.jpg|The Walking Dead 'Dead Inside' Electric Guitar Vision Collection The Walking Dead 'Lifeless' Guitar Vision Collection.jpg|The Walking Dead 'Lifeless' Electric Guitar Vision Collection The Walking Dead 'Rabid' Electric Guitar Vision Collection.jpg|The Walking Dead 'Rabid' Electric Guitar Vision Collection The Walking Dead 'Rotting Corpse' Electric Guitar.jpg|The Walking Dead 'Rotting Corpse' Electric Guitar The Walking Dead 'Stoic Aim' Electric Guitar Limited Edition.jpg|The Walking Dead 'Stoic Aim' Electric Guitar Limited Edition The Walking Dead 'Survive' Electric Guitar Vision Collection.jpg|The Walking Dead 'Survive' Electric Guitar Vision Collection The Walking Dead 'The Woods' Electric Guitar Limited Edition.jpg|The Walking Dead 'The Woods' Electric Guitar Limited Edition The Walking Dead 'Triptych' Electric Guitar Vision Collection.jpg|The Walking Dead 'Triptych' Electric Guitar Vision Collection The Walking Dead Comic-Con Exclusive 'Zombie Burst' Guitar.jpg|The Walking Dead Comic-Con Exclusive 'Zombie Burst' Guitar Peavey Electronics On January 2013, Peavey Electronics, one of the world's largest manufacturers and suppliers of musical instruments and professional sound equipment, announced the expansion of its licensed product line with the addition of guitars, straps and picks featuring Charlie Adlard artwork from comic series. These products were released at specialty and major retailers.Peavey Introduces The Walking Dead Licensed Products Peavey - The Walking Dead Guitars Grave Digger Rick Rockmaster.jpg|The Walking Dead Grave Digger Rick Rockmaster Michonne Rockmaster.jpg|The Walking Dead Michonne Rockmaster OmniV4 Rockmaster.jpg|The Walking Dead OmniV4 Rockmaster The Walking Dead Zombies Rockmaster.jpg|The Walking Dead Zombies Rockmaster The Walking Dead Cover Predator.jpg|The Walking Dead Cover Predator Accessories Straps The Walking Dead Cliff Zombie Leather Guitar Strap.jpg|The Walking Dead Cliff Zombie Leather Guitar Strap The Walking Dead Looking Zombie Leather Guitar Strap.jpg|The Walking Dead Looking Zombie Leather Guitar Strap The Walking Dead Michonne Leather Guitar Strap.jpg|The Walking Dead Michonne Leather Guitar Strap The Walking Dead Rick Grave Digger Leather Guitar Strap.jpg|The Walking Dead Rick Grave Digger Leather Guitar Strap The Walking Dead Cliff Dog Leather Strap.jpg|The Walking Dead Cliff Dog Leather Strap The Walking Dead Governor Leather Guitar Strap.jpg|The Walking Dead Governor Leather Guitar Strap The Walking Dead Purple Zombie Leather Guitar Strap.jpg|The Walking Dead Purple Zombie Leather Guitar Strap The Walking Dead Zombie Group Logo Guitar Strap.jpg|The Walking Dead Zombie Group Logo Guitar Strap The Walking Dead Survivors Guitar Strap.jpg|The Walking Dead Survivors Guitar Strap The Walking Dead Walkers Guitar Strap.jpg|The Walking Dead Walkers Guitar Strap Picks The Walking Dead Characters Pick.jpg|The Walking Dead Characters Pick The Walking Dead Zombies Pick Pack.jpg|The Walking Dead Zombies Pick Pack External links *Artist Series Guitar *Peavey References Category:Media and Merchandise